Fullmetal Alchemist Remix
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Losing their mother, Edward and Alphonse plan to bring her back, but they are taken away from that...though nothing happened, the plan back fires leaving Ed with a fake arm and leg, and Alphonse in armor thus, their journey begins!     Remix of an old fma story I wrote.
1. The Journey Begins

_(I know I've posted this story already, but hello, that was back then...before I was good at writing and spliting sentences and blah, blah blah, well I'm back...and so is the story..._

_But it's a remix, same plot, same story, same EVERYTHING_

_but changes come. Words are changed, so are some scenes...so...Enjoy the remix and MUCH better version)_

It's sad when I loved one dies, you always have a hard time baring the truth, and you always blame god for your loved ones death, but...it's not his fault. My brother didn't blame it on god, he blamed it on himself.

"Come on Al, mom can't wait all day!" Edward and Alphonse Elric stood in a grassy landscape, they had lived 11 years with there mother Trisha Elric, ever sense there father left them. Edward was the oldest brother, while Alphonse was the youngest.

Edward quickly took off running and he looked back. "Catch me if you can Al!"

Alphonse looked up and he quickly followed after, the both of them laughing happily as they played. "No fair, you got a head start!"

Edward looked back to Alphonse with a smile. "Come on, you can run faster then that...I know you can, haha."

After a long day of running around, and having fun, the two returned home. "Mom! Where home!" Edward quickly burst into the house, then he looked around. "Mom" A small gasp then escaped Alphonse's mouth and when Edward turned to look, he was shocked to see Trisha lying on the ground, in blood. Alphonse quickly began to cry, but he stopped hearing his mother's faint voice.

"Alphonse...Edward?" The two gasped, and they dropped to there mothers side, and she took there hands. "Promise me one thing..you won't EVER hurt another soul."

Alphonse quickly nodded, and more tears fell, and Trisha looked over to Edward.

"Oh Edward..."

Tears slowly filled Edward's eyes, and he hugged her. "Mom, What happen? Why are you bleeding!?"

Trisha slowly raised her hand, and she put it on Edward's cheek and she looked him in the eyes. "I love you and Alphonse..." She then slowly passed away, and Alphonse broke into deep tears.

-----------------

As a year passed, Edward and Alphonse dedicated themselves to studying Alchemy.

"I can't do it brother...it's to complicating, and what if something goes wrong?"

Edward slowly looked up to his brother sighing and he placed his book on the floor and stood.

"Listen al, I want mom back as much as you do, but if you keep doubting this will never happen, then it may not work at all."

Alphonse looked up to Edward with sadness, and Edward shared a warm smile.

"..But don't worry Al, things will be normal soon."

-----------------

Weeks later the two where down on there knees and hands, and before them was a LARGE transmutation circle and in the middle was burnt ashes and two drops of there own blood.

"Ready Al?"

Alphonse looked worriedly over to his brother and he nodded softly, and as the two placed there hands on the circle, the ashes slowly began to form a human form but before anymore could happen, the doors flew open and many military men ran in and lifted the two up, stopping the spell. "No, you can't!" As Edward struggled as he was taken away, he looked and saw the ashes fall.

"Mom!!"

-------------------------------------

As hours passed, Edward and Alphonse lay in a dark dungeon, Hughes and Mustang standing guard.

"I don't know how to say this Roy, but this is wrong."

Mustang looked up to Hughes, fire burning in his eyes. "Would you rather have me let them die?"

Hughes blinked, then he shook his head. "Now at all sir, but, you stopped them from bringing a loved one back."

The two then began to make there way out of the room, and as they were about to leave, they were spooked by yelling and screaming, from none other then Alphonse.

"You can't keep us here! Let us out...please!"

Mustang and Hughes both looked, and Alphonse looked back with tear filled eyes.

"Please..."

Seeing the tears, Mustang smirked. "I can't do that..you where about to perform something that would have taken your life, I'm doing a favor and saving it, so you should thank me."

Suddenly, there conversation was then stopped as a scream was heard in the back of the dungeon, and when the three looked, Edward was now lying on the ground, missing an arm and leg.

"Hughes, go get a doctor..now!" Hughes nodded and he quickly took off out of the room. Mustang swung the doors open, then he shoved past Alphonse and he nealed beside Edward, examing the missing arm and leg.

"I guess we came a minute to late..."

Moments later, the doctors ran in and took Edward away, Alphonse following fast behind.

"Hmm, kids got guys..maybe I'm wrong." Suddenly, footsteps could be heard and when Mustang turned, he gasped.

------------------------------------

Edward now lay in bed his wounds wrapped, and at his side was dear Alphonse. "Brother..What happened?"

Edward looked up to him sadly, then he turned and looked out the window. "I guess alchemy isn't used to bring the dead back...I'm sorry."

Alphonse quietly watched Edward, and then he burst into tears. "Brother...I want mom...I want her here with us." As Alphonse cried, Edward just lay there listening.

---------------------

Come night time, the two were both fast asleep and in the hall Pinako, Winry and Hughes talked.

"The two were found about to perform forbiddin alchemy, we thought we made it in time, but then later the eldest one lost an arm and leg."

Listening, Pinako blew smoke into the air, then she closed her eyes "Don't worry Lt. Colonel, I shall fix him up."

By morning, Edward now lay in bed with a metalic arm and leg.

------------------------

"I never thought I'd see you in this position Colonel..."

Mustang smirked at the voice, as he stood there hands in pockets. "Well, I guess I was careless and I put MYSELF in this position."

As the man raised his hand to attack, Mustang did the same and there was a huge explosion, leaving the dungeon in dust. Hearing it, Hughes ran up to the mess and he gasped seeing nothing but fire.

---------------

As Edward awoken, he looked to the side and he gasped seeing how weak his brother had become, and he quickly jumped to his feet and without thinking, he transmuted a book into a full suit of armor. As Alphonse coughed behind him, Edward bit down on his finger drawing blood, and in the head of the armor he drew a small blood seal and then after placing the head on the armor, he clapped his hands together, placed them on the armor...and Alphonse vanished.

"Huh, What...brother?"

Edward smiled softly at the armor, but then the two turned as Hughes ran into the room.

"I've got some good and bad news...the good news is, Roy wants you in the military, Bad news...he won't be here to see you join in." Hearing this, the two boys gasped and before they could say anything, Hughes soluted and left.

"Nice armor by the way kid!"

Alphonse looked down sadly, and before he could say anything, again, he noticed a book lying on the floor and he slowly picked it up. "Brother, look at this!" Edward looked up to Alphonse, then he looked to the book and his eyes grew twice there normal size, and he snatched up the book.

"This just might work..."

_(well, I hope you like this one better then the last...I do, it's AWESOME, and I can actually read it better lol, the rest will be up soon)_


	2. Colonel Mustang's Revenge

_(hehe, second chapter...my god, while re-doing this, I couldn't help but laugh at how horrible I was back then when I wrote this, but I look at myself now and say "You are so much better, kick ass!!" I am so proud of myself...enjoy)_

"Philosopher Stone...This can help us, this can bring our bodies back to normal!" Alphonse smiled brightly and he looked up. "And mom and the colonel!?"

Edward looked to the book, then he closed his eyes. "Mom was there for us always, and the Colonel brought us in, but he stopped us from bringing here back..."

Alphonse blinked, then he jumped in fright as Edward punched the wall.

"God must really hate people who go againsnt him.." He slowly lowered his head and his bangs fell over his eyes, and the tears began to fall. "W..what can I do now? How can I take care of myself..an..and Al..how?" Edward then covered his eyes, and he fell into deep sobs, until a knock came to the door.

"Everything ok in there boys?"

As Alphonse opened up to respond, Edward stopped him wiping his tears away. "Yeah..just fine." He then went to the couch, and he sat down, facing Alphonse.

"Let's get one thing straight..we have to avenge the Colonel, and then, we find the philospher stone." Alphonse nodded then he suddenly began to clean the room.

"Al? What are you doing?"

"I'm just cleaning up, don't want to get in the way of the military's work."

Edward blinked, then he chuckled. "Heck Al, you don't have to clean everthing you see..."

Alphonse nealed down, and he placed the now stacked up papers on the table and he looked over.

"But it would really..."

Edward smirked and he closed his eyes.

"..Make mom happy."

The two then fell quiet and the only sound came from the ceiling fan over there heads.

------------------------

Later, as Edward and Alphonse wandered the city, many people stared at the two and Edward sighed in anger. "What's the deal anyway...your no different then the others." As Alphonse spoke to protest, he stopped seeing Edward starring into space and as he looked, his gaze stopped on..the library?

"What is it brother?"

"If were going to avenge the Colonel we might as well learn more Alchemy." With that, the two booked it to the library.

------------------------

Back at the base, Hughes sat in the Colonel's office talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I didn't see who or what caused the explosion but Roy was involved..."

Armstrong nodded softly on the other end. "But Colonel wouldn't give his life that easily, he is good enough to survive without a scratch."

Hughes shrugged sadly and as he turned, he screamed out, seeing Hawkeye at the door.

"Major Hawkeye!!"

"What are you doing here Hughes?"

Hughes blinked then he quickly soluted her. "I was just making sure no one had bothered any of Roy's stuff, actually, I was talking with Major Armstrong..." Hawkeye nodded softly, and as she soluted him he left, and when she closed the door behind him, she leaned on it, and sighed in sadness.

--------------------------

Edward sighed and he dropped down from ontop of a book case, and he walked over to Alphonse who sat at a table. "I don't know about this Al, this is to confussing."

Alphonse slowly looked up and he chuckled. "Come on brother, we can't give up..we've only just begun."

Edward sighed, and he sat on the table.

"I guess your right..."

"How'd you make this armor brother? How was I able to come back?"

Edward shrugged not looking up. "Alchemy, I clapped and voila..you were back."

Suddenly, the whole place was shaken by an explosion, and the librarian ran up. "Come, we must leave, quickly!" Alphonse quickly jumped up, but he stopped as Edward took off the other way.

"Brother? Edward, no!"

Before he could do anything, the librarian grabbed him and dragged him away, as the library began to crumble.

As Edward ran, he slid to a stop and Lust stood before him.

"Hello child..shouldn't you be running the other way?"

Edward looked, and he blinked spotting Mustang's gloves on HER hands. "Tell me, did you kill the Colonel?"

Lust smirked and she raised her hands. "A friend gave them to me, would you care to have them?"

As Edward went to step up, he stopped as, someone stepped up behind Lust.

"Stand down Lust, I may not have my gloves on but I sure as hell can blow your head off!"

Edward blinked, then he smirked with a cheer. "You tell her Colonel!"

Mustang looked over, then he drew his gun grabbing Lust. "Edward, take my gun!"

Edward walked over, and as he grabbed a hold of the gun, he gasped as Mustang transformed into...Envy. Before Edward could react, Envy pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Edward's arm...but nothing happened. Just then the roof collapsed, and before Edward could run as Envy and Lust did, a HUGE board landed ontop of him, pinning him.

"Damn...I can't move.."

"Brother!"

Edward gasped hearing the voice and he looked up. "Al! Get out of here, I can save myself."

Ignoring him, Alphonse made his way inside.

Outside, Hughes, Armstrong, and Hawkeye ran up and they gasped and the librarian stepped up, clutching books to her chest.

"There was a sudden explosion and the place started falling apart, me and the armored boy came out but the other one ran off."

Hearing this, Hughes ran inside. "Ed..Alphonse!"

Edward slowly looked up hearing Hughes, and standing before him was Lust and he growled. "Where is he?"

Envy stepped up and he nealed before Edward. "Calm down kid, your Colonel is fine, but don't worry about him, for your the one about to die."

Edward growled angerly and just as Alphonse entered the room, he clapped his hands together and he slammed them onto the ground, causing everything to freeze and as Hughes ran in, he blinked. "Well what do ya know..."

------------------------------------

Later, as they sat in the hospital, Edward stared out the window blankly..and he ignored as the door opened.

"Nicely done Edward, you've shown you can hold your own."

All was silent, but then suddenly Edward turned.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WALKING IN HERE WITH NOTHING BUT A SCRATCH, I RISKED MY ASS TRYING TO AVENGE YOU!!"

Mustang smirked watching. "I was testing your reaction in someone's death, you acted well, and your alchemy is outstanding, welcome to the team."

As Mustang left, Edward stared at the door in shock and confusion, all the memories of all the bad things that has happened to him and his brother so far.

Could things get better, will they get better? How will I make it? Can I still help Al and myself?


	3. State Alchemist

(enjoy!)

As everything calmed down, Edward and Alphonse sat down on the steps of the library.

"So, brother, are we REALLY going to search for the Philospher stone?"

Edward nodded lightly, then he looked up as a black cat drove up, and as it stopped, Armstrong and Hughes looked out from the window.

"Morning Elrics!"

Edward climbed to his feet, and Alphonse smiled softly. "Good morning!"

Hughes then climbed out of the car, and he placed his hands on Edward's shoulders. "I heard what happen, and sorry Roy did that to you, but you've passed the test and your now a state Alchemist!" Hearing this, Alphonse cheered and Edward gave a thumbs up.

"Where finally moving on Al.."

Hughes then began to lead Edward to the car. "The Colonel wants to visit with you, come on, I'll take ya over."

Edward nodded, then he turned. "Will you be alright alone Al?"

Alphonse nodded, and he watched happily as the three drove off, then he looked down the road quietly.

----------------------------

As a train came to a stop at the train station, Winry ran out of the cart and she looked around. "It's about time..I haven't been here in so long." She then quickly booked it down the road. "Here I come Edward and Alphonse!"

------------------------

"The Fullmetal Alchemist has arrived sir!"

Mustang looked from his spot at the window, and he nodded as Armstrong left the room, leaving Edward to stand alone. "Have a seat Edward..."

Edward quickly sat down, and he watched as Mustang reached into his desk. "This is for you." He then jumped as Mustang tossed him something, and as he caught it, he gasped seeing a BEAUTIFUL metal pocket watch. "Try not to lose it, I don't hand out seconds."

Edward quickly stood and he bowed, and as he ran out of the room, he crashed into Hughes.

"So your now an official State Alchemist?"

Edward nodded and he gripped the watch as he looked to it.

"Yeah...it seems like everything is falling back to normal..." Edward then slipped the watch into his pocket and he looked up. "I've got to go!" He then vanished down the hall.

---------------------

Still at the library, Alphonse continued starring down the road then he looked to the side hearing foot steps, and approaching was none other then Winry.

"Hello Al!..Where's Ed?"

Before Alphonse could say, a black car drove up and Edward stepped out and Winry smiled. "Winry, aren't you a sight for soar eyes."

Winry quickly walked up, and she chuckled. "Atleast your taking care of your arm, anything new?"

Edward smirked, and he quickly whipped out his watch. "I'm a state alchemist now, pretty cool huh?"

Winry then snatched up the watch. "I'll say! Oh Ed, it's beautiful...just look at the details, texture!" As she went over the watch, Alphonse stepped up.

"We can finally search for the stone!"

----------------

Later, the three began to head for the base.

"What's up Winry, how's old lady Pinako?"

"She's doing great, but she wants you guys to atleast send a post card, she's lonely without you..I'm lonely."

Edward stopped walking, and he smiled softly. "Heck, I had all that time before to visit..but now I'm a state alchemist."

Hearing this, Winry lowered her head and broke into tears. "Why'd you have to go in the first place, even if you did lose your family you still had me and grandma!"

Edward and Alphonse both said nothing, and Winry continued to cry.

At night time, both Edward and Alphonse lay in bed wide awake.

"Brother?"

Edward looked up, arms crossed behind his head. "Yeah Al?"

Not getting the right words, Alphonse just turned onto his back. "Night brother..."

Edward slowly sat up, and he looked over in confusion, then he looked to his metal arm and sighed.

----------------------

"Come on Colonel, just say it, you love her...she's adorable is she not. Beautiful eyes, eyes of her mother...but her own voice, an ANGEL'S VOICE!" As Hughes went on, Mustang gripped the receiver tightly, ready to burst into flames at any moment.

"Luietenent..people have REAL work here..."

Hughes smirked hearing the anger, and he looked to the side. "Yes I know Colonel, but I'm just throwing in a mood, the mood...the FEELING were you just want to go out there and..."

CLANG, Hawkeye cleared her throat softly as Mustang kept a tight grip on the phone. "Temper Sir..."

----------------------------------

"I'm working on an upgrade Ed, your going to need it since your a state alchemist now."

Edward smiled softly at her, as he and Winry sat at the fountain, while Alphonse played with some pet shop puppies. As Edward looked over, his gaze stopped on a figure in a near by alley and as he continued to look he stood and slowly made his way over, and as he did he gasped seeing a dismembered body lying infront of a bloodied wall, eyes wide in fear and mouth agap, Edward stared in disgust.

"Edward, look at these puppies there...brother?"

Winry looked up, then she blinked seeing Edward no longer next to her. "Ed?"

Suddenly there was a loud scream, and when the two found it, Edward was against the wall, hands placed firmly against it, and his bangs were over his eyes. "Edward?" Edward slowly lifted his hands, and as the two stepped foreward they gasped. Blood covered Edward's hands, and a blood drawn transmutation circle was before him.

"Brother?..."

As Alphonse stepped up, Edward pushed him away.

"Stay back..."

-----------------

Back at the base, Mustang stood at the window starring out it quietly, then he turned quickly "Where the hell is he!?" Hughes jumped up, and fumbling, he soluted him. "Sorry sir, haven't seen him since he left, so then he must be..." Quickly Mustang turned and looked outside and he smirked, and then he left the room, Hughes fast behind.

-------------------------

Once again as Alphonse tried to get close, Edward again pushed him away. "Edward, what's wrong..why won't you let Al near?" Edward, ignoring her, slammed his hands on the wall, but nothing happened and just as he was about to do it again, gun fire was heard..and all stopped.

"What are you doing Edward?"

Just as Edward was about to do alchemy one more time, Mustang stepped up, grabbed a hold of him then he turned him around, and he punched him hard in the face. Then as he fell, Mustang punched him once more. Winry watched in shock, and the tears began to fall, and as Alphonse watched sadness took over, and though tears didn't fall...you didn't need them to hear his sobs. After a few beatings, Hughes and Mustang left, leaving a bruised and bleeding Edward on the ground crying. Alphonse quickly nealed at his side, and he sat Edward up and he hugged him.

"Brother..."

It then slowly began to rain, drowning out Edward's sobs and tears.


	4. Old Memories

_(I am so proud of how this turned out, and I hope you enjoy it (even if you've already read it)_

"Brother?...Should we continue our search?"

Edward didn't even flinch as Alphonse spoke, he only lay there in a dull state, still in his rain/blood soaked clothes, his face now stained with tears, his hair was still wet and stuck to his face and his eyes were dull, as though he had just died.

Down the hall, as Mustang stared out the window of his office, Hughes stood before his desk, fiddling his fingers as he spoke. "I hate to dis-agree with you Roy, but what you did to Edward was something I've hoped to never see..."

Mustang continued looking out the window, and he sighed.

"He needed punishment, he was once again trying to do something I couldn't allow..." Hughes opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped as Mustang turned and pointed a gun at point blank. "The same thing happened to me long ago, no point of letting it run on like this..."

Hughes blinked in worry, then he nodded.

-----------------------

"Why...why couldn't we live without dad? He left..big deal, I wasn't hurt."

Alphonse quickly looked up, surprised to hear Edward finally talk.

"Mom shouldn't have been sad..she still had us."

Edward then stopped as Hughes walked in. "Colonel wants you Ed..." Before anything could happen, Edward jumped up and he ran out of the room. "Wait..Edward, Come back!!" As Alphonse stepped out of the room, he watched as Edward continued running.

"No more, will I EVER listen to him again!" He then slammed his hands together, and just before he hit the wall, he placed his hands there, and a door appeared and he ran through, and vanished.

-----------------

Later, Edward sat on the couch of Winry and Pinako's...his eyes covered, and his body shaking from cold and sadness. "Ever since I joined all the Colonel's wanted is to send me out to get me and Al killed..."

Winry slowly walked up, and she nealed before Edward.

"You joined for a reason, if you run you won't get what you need."

"I know, I shouldn't have come crying like a baby.."

Winry giggled softly and she stood. "It's not the first..."

---------------------

_Edward and Alphonse made there way down an old worn out bridge. "Come on, were almost there.." _

_Alphonse ran up beside Edward, and he looked up to him. "Be Careful Ed...you just got your automail, remember what Winry said "Don't go and.." _

_"Oh come on Al, I'm going to be fine don't..." _

_Suddenly, Edward was cut off as the bridge suddenly began to crumble, bringing it all down fast. _

_"Brother!" _

_As they tumbled, Edward transmuted a rope and he brought the two to safety, but sadly, losing his arm in the end. _

_"I'm sorry Winry, you told me not to lose my arm but I did anyway..I'm sorry!" _

_He then threw himself into her arms, and Winry giggled and hugged him._

_-------------------------- _

"Both you and Al have improved on everything, Edward...I'm proud of you, and I'm sure so is Trisha."

Later, the two lay fast asleep on the couch, unaware of the one next to each other, and Pinako smiled.

-------------

"I have his brother her, but keep looking!" Mustang then slammed the phone down, and he looked up to Alphonse who sat down infront of the desk, shaking, but if only his body could.

"Where is he Alphonse?..."

"Umm, I don't know sir, he didn't say anything to me and..."

Outside, Hawkeye listened quietly to the conversation and she sighed.

As Alphonse came out of the room, he looked up, and he gasp seeing Edward standing at the end of the hall, starring out the window.

"Brother!?"

Edward looked over, then he smiled. "Hey Al, sorry for the scare, I should of told you."

Mustang quickly came out of his room, and he looked over in shock, and the two did nothing but stare.

---------------------------

_Alphonse sat up in his room, clapping and placing his hands on the floor but he then stomped as he heard screaming and stomping, and then suddenly, the door flew open, and Edward hit the ground hard, as he was thrown in by Hohenhiem. _

_"I'm sick of this Edward, you need to learn your lesson!" _

_Hohenhiem then slammed the door, and Alphonse watched in shock and silence. _

_"Damn it! Who does he think he is?" _

_Edward then turned and Alphonse gasp as a bruise covered his left cheek._

_------------------------ _

Mustang slowly walked up to Edward, and he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your lucky I don't fire you..." He then tightened his grip. "What the hell is your problem Fullmetal!"

Edward suddenly shoved his hand away, and he glared. "Your trying to kill us..."

Mustang blinked, then he crossed his arms smirking, as he looked down to him. "Really? I thought I was doing you a favor by sending you out on missions, so you can search for the stone."

Edward growled angerly and he glared. "Well who the hell runs a military like that?..."

Before Mustang could say anything more, a thumb was heard and as the three turned to look...Havoc was on the ground, out cold. Hawkeye walked over, and she nealed down at his side.

"His wounds don't seem so bad..."

Mustang watched, then he turned as Armstrong walked up. "Major, take my men and search for the one who did this!.."

Mustang then turned and smirked at Edward. "You wouldn't mind following would you?"

Edward nodded, and he looked to Alphonse, then the two took off.

------------------

Outside, standing on one of the buildings, was none other then Lust, Gluttony, and Envy.

"I've been waiting for this day...can we go NOW?"

Lust smirked as she looked down to the city. "We've already taken a Luietenent, I'm sure it will be a sintch to take Fullmetal.." and with that, Envy and Gluttony vanished. "It's been great Fullmetal, but your time is up..."

------------------------

As the two walked, Alphonse made sure to stay CLOSE behind Edward. "Brother..I'm..scared."

Edward chuckled, and he looked back smiling. "Don't worry Al, were just in Central...just think of it as day time."

---------------

As the two continued walking Gluttony laughed softly watching from an alley, and Envy leaned on the wall watching at his side.

"We need to sneak on the pipsqueak when he's at his worst, and that's when he won't know what hit him..."

Gluttony then laughed more, as Envy smirked evilly.

-----------------

"How are we suppose to know who were after, when we have no clue what the killer looks like?" Edward shrugged then he suddenly stopped as the wind mysterious picked up, and Envy stood before them.

"So your "Fullmetal Alchemist", you don't look very metal to me...and your VERY small."

Edward clapped his hands together, and as his blade formed, he quickly charged.

"I'll make you eat your words, and you'll regret EVER hurting Havoc!!"


	5. Death

_(This is my favorite chapter!, no, not because someone dies!! but it's so cool, I loved how I did the fights and well Just read and find out my other reason for likeing this chapter!)_

As Edward slashed at Envy, he stepped to the side and he kicked Edward hard in the back, then he transformed his own arm into a blade. "Your an alchemist too? Should of figured..." Edward then dropped down, and he swiped Envy's feet out from under him and just as he was about to attack, Gluttony came out of no where and tackled him to the ground.

"Ahahahah, blood of a pipsqueak!"

Edward quickly pushed Gluttony off him, but then he was pinned once more as Envy placed his foot on his chest.

As Alphonse snuck out of sight, he watched sadly as the two tortured his brother, he then blinked seeing Edward motion him away. As Alphonse took off, Edward gasp as Envy stomped on him. "Any last words Fullmetal?" Suddenly Edward slammed his arm into Envy's leg, and it nearly was sliced off as his sword appeared, then he jumped up and he slashed at Gluttony, cutting him in the stomach.

"You want last words...Well your going to get them."

As Edward stood, Envy charged and another battle began. Alphonse continued down the road, then he stopped as Lust suddenly appeared.

"Now..what's a fine young boy like you, doing out so late?..."

Alphonse watched her in fear, and he slowly stepped back, as she stepped forward. "Don't worry, come on...take my hand, I can help you."

Alphonse gasped softly and he stopped in his tracks, and he looked, then with out thinking, he placed his hand in hers and suddenly, he screamed out in sheer terror.

Hearing this, Edward stopped in his tracks and he looked up, and Envy blinked then he smirked and ran forward and he caught a hold of Edward's metalic arm and he twisted it behind his back, and he leaned into him.

"Doesn't the military teach you anything..." Gluttony suddenly jumped up, and he bit down on Edward's leg, but then he jumped away, screaming.

"What's wrong...sour taste?" Before anything else, Edward brought his leg up, and he kicked Gluttony hard in the stomach, and he pinned him to the wall. "Tell me, how's it taste...metal huh?"

Envy stepped back in shock, as Gluttony struggled.

"I'm sure you enjoy it, but today, I'm not on the menu..." Edward glared angerly, as he pushed Gluttony more into the wall. "If my leg falls off, my friend will kill me..."

Suddenly, Envy laughed out loud. "Your pathetic!"

Edward quickly turned, released Gluttony and he glared. "What did you say!?"

Envy just then stopped laughing, and he smirked evilly. "Your over here fighting us, while your brother is with the most dangerous alchemist ever..." Envy leaned his head to the side, looking as though thinking. "What is that telling you?"

Edward watched him, then he gasped and he quickly took off.

As he ran, Gluttony laughed wildly, drool pouring from his mouth, and Envy watched, an evil smirk and look in his eyes then the two...vanished.

-----------------------

Mustang sat quietly at his desk, going through different papers and suddenly the door flew open and Hughes ran in. "Roy, somethings wrong with Havoc!"

Mustang looked up, and he glared angerly.

In the hospital ward, as Hawkeye stood at his side fixing his wounds, Havoc jabbered away quietly. "Ya know, your a great person Riza..I beautiful, clean, strict lady, I don't see why the Colonel hasn't asked you to marry him." Suddenly, Havoc screamed out and he jumped up and soluted Mustang and Hughes, as they were now standing there. "Hello sir, everything is fine here..I..I fill great!"

Mustang blinked, then he pulled his hand from his pocket. "Thats great to hear Luietenenet..."

As the seconds past, a scream was heard, and Havoc was once again in a hospital bed, and Mustang was back in his office working...as though nothing happened.

---------------------------

Edward quickly came to a stop, and he looked around quickly, thunder rolling around him. "Alphonse...Al! Where are you buddy!?" Behind him, a sudden noise occured, and as he turned, he was out cold.

"Finally, the fullmetal pipsqueak is here and the stone will be ours..."

"The stone? Let me go...Brother wake up!!"

Edward moaned in pain, hearing the screams and as he opened his eyes, Alphonse was lying before him being torn apart by Envy and Gluttony, and at there side Lust watched it all with a smirk. Edward sat up quickly, but he suddenly fell, the chains on his feet and arms, stopping him. Lust stood slowly and she walked over.

"I guess the medicine is weaker then we thought..your suppose to be out for another hour."

Edward glared up at her and he watched her as she nealed down before him.

"Aren't you a handsome young man, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet.."

Edward struggled with all his might, just wanted to rip Lust apart, but the chains only tightened.

"Don't struggle...there's no point."

"So this is how you stay alive?"

Edward and Lust both looked over, and Envy was running his finger along the blood seal. "I wonder what would happen if I destroyed it...hehe."

Edward growled angerly, and he struggled more with the chains. "Get your hands off my brother!"

Envy sighed and he looked over, then he blinked as Alphonse stood. "Brother...please stop!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through out Edward's entire brother, and he collapsed. Lust smirked and she stood up watching Edward, and then she looked behind him and her eyes flickered. _"What's going on...I can't feel my body..it's like, I'm not even here..."_ Edward looked over, and he watched helplessly, as Gluttony and Envy ran off with the remains of Alphonse. _"Oh no..." _

After awhile, the effect wore off and just as Edward jumped up, he was slammed hard back onto the floor. "I hope you've learned your lesson brat...I wouldn't want to use that stuff on you again, or something worse."

Edward growled, and he looked up, and standing over him was Greed. "Where is he?.."

Greed blinked, then he smirked and he nealed down. "You mean metal man!? Don't worry about him..." Greed then lifted Edward off his feet. "So, your the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist...you don't look like much..."

Edward glared at him, then he smirked softly. "Want to know how it works?" Suddenly, Edward kicked Greed hard in the chest and as he dropped to the ground, he clapped his hands together and he placed them on his stomach, and in one swift move, he stabbed his whole blade through his stomach..hardle giving him chance to do anything. As Greed stumbled back, Edward glared up at him.

"Give Envy a message..."

Just as Edward was about to stab Greed one last time, he stopped in his tracks and suddenly a sword stabbed through his back and out his chest, and Envy stood up behind him. "Yes Pipsqueak?"

Before Edward could say anything, Envy jerked his hand out of him, and he dropped to the ground.

"Must you always get the last kill?"

Envy looks over to Greed and he glared. "Well, you weren't doing a very good job yourself..so don't talk to me like that."

Greed smirked and he crosses his arms, wounds now healed. "Are you sure you didn't just kill cause your jealous?"

Just as Envy went to attack, the ground around them began to glow, and as they looked down, a HUGE transmutation circle glowed under them, and lying in the middle was Edward.

(_Oh yeah, in the last one I didn't continue..but BOO-YAA, CLIFF HANGER) laughs (your going to have to waitnow hahah) I hope you enjoyed the new version PLZ review!)_


End file.
